Russian Roulette
by QueenBari
Summary: It's 3AM, you have 2 friends, a revolver, and a single bullet. So tell me, what would you do in this situation?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MAXIMUM RIDE SERIES. And, I dedicate this fanfiction to my bestie, a Fang cosplayer.

* * *

Russian Roulette

It was 3 o'clock in the morning when Max, Dylan, and Fang were sitting around watching TV when suddenly, Max pulled out a revolver. She took a bullet out of her bra and put it in the gun, smirking. The boys looked at her, confused, until Fang caught on.

"So Max wants to play Russian Roulette?" Fang asked, a small grin on his face.

Max nodded and gave a smile. "Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner! Yes, Max does want to play. How about you two?"

Fang chuckled and looked at the girl. "Sure, I'm for it. How about you Dylan?" He turned to the so called 'perfect half' and noticed his eyes were huge and he was shaking.

"Uhhhhh...No thanks, guys." Said Dylan, and was about to get up from the couch when he was grabbed and dragged to the kitchen table.

Max looked at him with a pout. "Are you scared? Cause I think you might be 2 percent chiiiiicken!" She laughed and slapped the gun onto the table. "Dylan, you have to play, otherwise it won't be fun."

Dylan swallowed the lump and nodded, his face paling. "F-Fine! I'll play..." He looked down, scared shitless. Just how the hell had he gotten himself into this?

Fang grinned and looked at Max. "Who's going first?" He then looked at Dylan, smirking.

Max grabbed the gun from the table and said with a cheery smile, "Me! I'm going first! I haven't played Russian Roulette for a while now..." She put the gun to her head, took a deep breath, and then pulled the trigger.

CLICK!

Max sighed and handed the revolver to Fang, smiling nervously. "You're up next, lover boy." She had a smile on her face, but deep down inside she didn't want her sorta-kinda boyfriend to get a bullet in his head.

Fang put the gun up to his head, and pulled the trigger, just like Max had done a minute before.

CLICK!

He was safe. At least, for now he was. He handed the gun to Dylan, chuckling as he saw Dylan shaking in his seat. "What's wrong, chicken? Scared you're gonna get shot and die?"

Dylan glared at him and grabbed the gun out of his hand, putting it up to his head. "No! I-I'm not scared! And I'm not a chicken! Okay...here I go...3, 2, 1." And then he pulled the trigger.

CLICK!

Dylan sighed in relief, and slided the gun to Max. He didn't die! Well, not yet, at least. "Your turn, Max!"

Max grabbed the gun, a smirk on her face, and put the revolver against her head. She KNEW she wasn't gonna die. The odds weren't against her. At least, she didn't think they were...She pulled the trigger with a grin.

BANG!

Max fell out of her seat, her head hitting the kitchen floor. Her eyes were wide open and glaed over, her hand twitching slightly.

"MAX!" The two boys said in unison,and then running to her side, causing Angel to wake up. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen, dropping her teddy bear.

"M-Max...What did you do to her!?" Angel started to cry, dashing to Max, and hugging her.

"We'll tell you later, we need to get to the hospital, NOW!" Fang yelled, picking her up and bolting out of the door, Dylan and Angel following closely behind.

2 minutes later, the trio ran inside the hospital, Fang sprinting to the reception desk.

"Lady, you need to get this girl to the ER, stat! She's dying!" Fang screamed at the woman who was talking on the phone to a patient.

The woman immediately hung up and called the doctor, and a stretcher came out 30 seconds later, and Fang placed her in it. He actually was crying. Crying and crying and crying, even more than Angel did.

Fang, Angel, and Dylan were showed to the waiting room, and a doctor came out to the 20 minutes later.

"Err, you 3 are the ones who came in with the girl we have been working on, right?" He looked at them nervously.

Fang nodded. "Yes. Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay." He looked at Dylan, angered. If he hadn't been there, Max wouldn't have suggested that stupid game.

The doctor looked down, and back up at them. "I'm sorry, but she has gone into a coma...We don't know how long she will be in that state."

Dylan dropped to his knees, and he shook his head. "No. No, that can't be happening. You're lying! Max isn't in a coma! She can't be!"

"Well, she is." Said the doctor, glaring down at Dylan. "And the sooner you accept that, the sooner you will be able to see her."

Angel had buried her face in Fang's chest crying her eyes out as Fang held her. Her big sister wasn't going to be there...It was going to be hard...

"You will be able to visit her in 3 days. She needs time to ah...recuperate, I guess you could say. Plus, she isn't ready to see anyone..." The doctor then left the waiting room, and Dylan took Angel back home, as Fang stayed at the hospital for those 3 days and nights, waiting to see his angel.

The following morning, he found out what room number Max was in, and immediately went to it, running to her side.

"Max...I might not be able to say this for a while...So...I know I may not be the best, or the most handsome guy out there, but I love you, so much. Please don't ever forget that..."

And just as he said that, her heart monitor started a long continuous beep. Maximum Ride was dead. And Fang would never love again.

* * *

So? What do you think? This was my first real fanfiction. Thank you SebbyMichaelis for giving me the inspiration to write this fic.


End file.
